Draft:Garett Polanco
| birth_place = | Previous occupation = Founder and CEO of Independent Equity | occupation = Investor, Financier, Angel Investor and philanthropist | networth = 83 Million}} Garett Polanco (born March 06, 1992) is a American Investor. In 2012, Polanco founded Independent Equity a Private Equity Fund, and later Billionaire Collective a Private Investment Group consisting of 2 funds. Early life and education Polanco was born and raised in Las Cruces, New Mexico, displayed an interest in business and investing at a young age. He was inspired by a book he borrowed at the age of 13, Rich Dad, Poor Dad A reader his entire life, at age 13 he read the book he borrowed Rich Dad, Poor Dad, and was inspired by its lessons, Polanco began selling Candy, gum and trading things. Much of Polanco's early childhood years involved many entrepreneurial ventures.| Texas A&M School of Business, College Station, TexasEntrepreneur Spotlight: Garett Polanco | | Polanco received his Bachelors Degree at the age of 19 after skipping two grades at the University Transition Program. On June 15, 2012, While selling vehicles in the automotive industry, Polanco launched his first fund, Independent Equity, which Mytrade called him "the Billionaire Boy Investor."Newman, Kira. 20-Year-old Entrepreneur Garett Polanco: “a million was easy, ready for a billion”. MarketWatch. September 13, 2012.>Buckingham, Jeff. https://www.marketwatch.com/search?q=garett%20polanco&Link=MW_SearchAC. MarketWatch.In 2011, Polanco began trading with the income he earned by working in automotive industry, shortly after Polanco received his licenses in 2011. Starting Independent Equity, several years later Billionaire Collective a private investment group. Independent Equity Independent Equity (IE) is a private equity firm focused on venture capital and growth equity investments in business services and supply chain, financial services, new media, Internet, and information services companies nationally with a focus on Texas, California ,New York, and Nevada. The firm, which is based in Dallas, Texas, was founded in 2012. (IE) has raised approximately $220 Million since its inception date of June 15, 2012. Billionaire Collective Billionaire Collective (BC) is an investment company. Established in 2018 focusing on leveraged buyouts, growth capital and leveraged recapitalization investments in distressed companies and turnaround situations. (BC) also manages an investment fund specializing in growth capital, public equity, and debt investments. (BC) invests in a broad range of industries including consumer/retail, media and telecommunications, industrials, technology, travel/leisure and health care. Recognition In 2012, Polanco became one of the youngest private fund founders at 20.McMahan, Ty. Betting It All. Wall Street Journal. May 5, 2013 Also a self-made millionaire at 20 years. He has spoken at several popular conferences and shows, including TEDx and WFN1. In addition, Polanco and Independent Equity have been profiled in such global publications as Forbes, Entrepreneur, The Wall Street Journal, The New York Times, and ''Inc.'' Magazine. Under 30 Finance: The Top Young Traders, Bankers And Dealmakers Polanco made the 30 Under 30 Finance: The Top Young Traders, Bankers And Dealmakers in 2012. References External links * Independent Equity press page with profile of Polanco * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Businesspeople from New Mexico Category:Investors Category:American businesspeople Category:Chief Investment Officers Category:American philanthropists Category:American money managers Category:Texas A&M University References